


Music Shuffle Meme

by orphan_account



Category: Hello! Project
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four brief responses to the "Music Shuffle Meme" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Shuffle Meme

**Chokotto LOVE** | _Petitmoni_  
  There were four new girls, younger and cuter than Maki - even the ones who were acutally older were younger and the ugly little one with fangs was cuter. Maki knew the older girls who had been pushed out of the limelight when she joined were expecting her to feel threatened, were enjoying the thought, but she just felt like an overworked, underpaid babysitter. She was given the pretty little one to mentor - the one with boundless energy but no boundries. The one who lapped up every last scrap of attention like she was starved for it. For love. For _Ai_. It was strange and appropriate that her name was a homophone for love instead of the real thing. Chokotto love - a little bit of love. Never enough.

 

**Koko ni Iruzee!** | _Morning Musume_  
  "You can't sing," she explains as gently as an exasperated teenage girl can. "Why do you want to do this?" Sayumi answers by starting the song over from the beginning but, once again, her sister hears the tone of her voice instead of the lyrics. _"You only live once!" "Break through from yourself!"_ Sayumi knows her sister loves her but she doesn't understand, so she closes her eyes, spreads her arms wide and sings. _"Yes! Wonderland!" "I'm here!"_ The imaginary audience chants her name when she takes her bow.

 

**Koi no Dial 6700** | _Morning Musume_  
  You heard about Ayaka's wedding six months later, on the internet. It seems fair - she wasn't invited to yours. That part of your lives ended abruptly for everyone and you all seemed to treat it like a hazy, half-remembered dream with no part in making you who you are. It certainly didn't bind you together like sisters, the way Lehua seemed to expect when she joined. You never tried to keep in touch with her, Ayaka or Mika simply because they stayed behind after you left. April quickly became nothing but a series of crossed-out, disconnected telephone numbers. There's only one number you still call - rarely, but you know it by heart. "Hey, Chelsea." _"Hello, darling!"_

 

**First Kiss** | _Aa!_  
  She's only a couple of years older than Airi and hasn't been in Hello! Project any longer than Airi herself, but Airi's still starstruck around Reina. "She's in Morning Musume," she explains when her mother wonders why she can't stop talking about her. "She's a real life _idol_ and she knows my name. She sang with me and sat next to me at lunch and shared her drink with me because I forgot mine and couldn't find a vending machine. My lips touched the same thing her lips touched! That's almost like a kiss, right?" Her mother just stares at her, blankly. "That's totally like a kiss. I think it counts. I'm going to go write it all down in my diary. I kissed an idol!"


End file.
